mysticguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Frequently Asked Questions 1. Q: Is this a copy of pokemon? A: This is NOT a copy of pokemon, though it belongs to same gaming genre as pokemon. Yes, the starting is exactly the same as in Pokemon. This is so because the Mystic Guardians developers are all pokemon fans and they made it like that as a tribute to the pokemon game. 2. Q: How do I catch more than 4 guardians? A: In the beginning of the game you are given 4 guardian slots. Your starter guardian uses one of them. After that, you can catch 3 more with what you're given. You'll most probably use those for at least one Feng and one Mooky that are part of quests; and then you can catch one more. Then, after you have a total of 4 guardians, you must buy "guardian storage slots" by paying Trainer Tokens in order to catch more. You can buy guardian storage slots from the dollar sign guy in any Guardian Centre. You can either buy one storage slot for 10 Trainer Tokens or buy 4 slots at once for a discounted price of 35 Trainer Tokens. *You also unlock 1 storage slot for each league you beat. 3. Q: Help! I can't catch this guardian. Q: Why do I need to use so many discs to catch XXX ? A: You need to lower a wild guardian's health before you can easily catch it. The lower its health, the higher the chances of capturing. It is very possible to catch even the most uncommon guardian using only one simple disc, as long as you lower its health enough. Be careful though, don't kill it. 4. Q: Yay! I got a free slot from Jill! A: NO, You did not. If you have no extra storage and you meet Jill, you still get to keep it. However, as soon as you sell a guardian, you will lose that slot. If you already had extra space, you keep that slot. For example, Say you had the beginning 4 slots and 4 guardians. You meet Jill and you got another guardian, now you have 5. As soon as you sell a guardian, you'll be back to 4 slots again. But, if you had 5 slots and only 4 guardians, and then you sell a guardian, you will have an empty slot after selling. 5. Q: How do I change my team? Q: How do I use the guardian I newly caught? A: Click at the double orange arrows next to your team. Then in the "Team" box that opens (can also be accessed from the green arrow at the top), click the double orange arrows under the guardian that you want to switch out. A box will open that shows guardians you have captured that are not in your current team. Click on the guardian you want in your team and it will take the place of the guardian who you switched out. 6. Q: How do I sell a guardian? Q: How do I remove/get rid of a guardian? A: You cannot sell a guardian that is a part of your team. Consequently, you must have at least 5 guardians if you want to sell any. You can't give away/ set free/ sell your guardian if you have 4 or less. Once you have 5, switch the guardian you want to sell/set free outside your team and go the guardian shop guy (the guy with the dollar sign) in any guardian healing centre. Talk to him and click on the option "I want to sell a guardian." A box will open that shows all guardians that are currently not in your team, the level at which you captured them, their current level, and the amount of Trainer Tokens you will get by selling them. 7. Q: How do I evolve my guardians? A: Your guardian must first be ready to evolve by reaching the appropriate level. Once it is ready, you need to accumulate the evolution items by asking friends. After your friends have accepted your evolution item requests and you have all the necessary items, you can evolve your guardian. The evolution item requirements are different for every element. Also, you can only send a maximum of 20 evolution item requests per day; and one friend can be asked only once per day. This 20 friend limit is separate from the 50 requests/day limit for diggable chests. 8. Q: At what level does XXX evolve? A: All starters evolve at level 12. Feng evolves at level 14. Mooky evolves at level 13. You can find these details about all guardians in the Guardians page. 9. Q: Which is the best starter guardian? A: There are numerous debates and arguements over this. Ultimately, it's a personal choice. Your gameplay experience during the early areas will be different depending on which starter you chose, but further in the game it doesn't make a difference. You will meet Jill in The Tangled Forest who will give you another of the other two starter guardians (to counter your Old friend's guardian who chose the guardian that is strong against your starter guardian). So you will have two of the three starter guardians anyway. 10. Q: Why did the level of the guardian I captured got lowered down? A: Wild guardians can only retain the level which is equal to your Trainer Level. You can see your trainer level and experience in the purple bar at the top-left of your screen. So when you catch a wild guardian whose level is higher than your trainer level, it will be reduced to your trainer level. Also, if the wild guardian's level is lower, it will be increased to match your trainer level when you catch it. 11. Q: What are Trainer Tokens? A: Trainer Tokens are the premium currency of Mystic Guardians. Trainer Tokens are needed for area tolls (including desert toll. refer The Northern Desert), to buy storage slots, and for other things like buying guardians you cannot get otherwise and buying higher potions. You earn one Trainer Token every time you defeat a NPC trainer for the first time. You can also find them in chests and get them by selling guardians. More details here. 12. Q: Can I catch the UberFeng/ Yeti/ Matriarch/ Gryphon? A: NO 13. Q: What this XXX weak to? A: This is called a type advantage.- * Fire is weak to Water * Water is weak to Nature and Poison * Nature is weak to Fire * Normal is weak to Rock and Poison * Rock is weak to Water * Air is weak to Normal * Poison is weak to Air and Fire Till now, water is strong against both fire and rock. Air is not strong against anything yet, but there will be new elements launched later in the game, one of which will be weak to air attacks. The element that has type advantage over another also gets less damage when hit by the latter. For example, Water will do extra damage to Fire and Fire will do lesser damage to Water. Poison attacks are "Very Effective" on Water and Normal guardians while Fire and Air are "Very Effective" against it 14. Q: Where do I find XXX guardian? A: You can find all details in the respective Guardians page. 15. Q: How do I kill a Gebble/Gembler? A: The disadvantage in a gembler’s strategy is that it debuffs the opponent and doesn’t buff himself. You can use a water guardian and spam drip while taking on it’s bop. When your water guardian is about to die, switch with any elemental guardian and spam high damage elemental attacks. Another alternative is that you reduce the gembler’s accuracy till it starts missing most of his attacks. Then use a couple of attack potions to regain your lost sp. att and then kill him. It’s easy to obtain attack potions and very few places you need to use them unless you spam potions in PvP. When you meet gemblers of even higher level further in the game like the late desert or the swamp, you'll find that it stops spamming bop and moves on to Stone Hammer or Impale, at which point it becomes easier than being more difficult. 16. Q: How do I PvP? A: All details here. 17. Q: What is a PvP guild? A: All details here. 18. Q: How do I join a guild? A: You must get an invite from the guild in order to join it. You will have to talk to the leader of the guild you want to join or anyone else in that guild and have them send you a request to join the guild. Then you can accept their invitation from the same screen as the other evolution items or digging requests. If you're already in a guild, you must leave it before you can join another. That is, you can only be in one guild at a time. 19. Q: How do I leave a guild? A: In the guild app (guild box), there's a red button in the lower-right corner that says "Leave Guild". 20. Q: How can I mute the game? A:'''There's an 'Options' button near the lower-right of your screen (in the user-interface) which is in the shape of a cog. Clicking on it gives you 4 options: *Quest Arrow *Fullscreen *Music Off *Sound Off This Interface is not visible in the battle screen. '''20. Q: What's a guardians Maximum Level? A: Currently the soft cap is level 30, after that you can still level your guardian but it takes a lot more xp per level. the cap is supposed to raise in some future update of the game. Other FAQs DJArts Forum FAQ Kwndnl's FAQ (Kongregate) Smoke's FAQ (Kongregate)